


Tick Tock

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Time is Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: It’s a quiet night in for Schneep.... until he hears a scream.





	Tick Tock

It was completely silent in the house. It was a comforting kind of silence that goes along with a crackling fire in the fireplace, or perhaps the quiet rustling of a turning page. For Henrik this was the silence he lived for. It brought along a clear mind and a relaxed attitude that was seldom found within the house. Too often one Ego or another had to be stitched up and taken care of after a stupid decision. Too often it was noisy and stressful. For now it was quiet just the way Henrik liked it. The only noise that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway.  
... Until it stopped.  
A piercing scream rattled through the house, reverberating on every wall and within the good doctor’s own head. Henrik immediately dropped what he was doing and sprinted up the stairs to where the scream came from. His brothers were the only other ones in the house, and he’d be damned if he let any of them get hurt on his watch. Henrik dashed past the clock not realizing it was shattered.  
As he made it to the room from where the scream had emitted, Henrik’s blood ran cold within him. The scene that laid before him was nauseating. His brothers were on the ground unconscious, slowly bleeding out from various stab wounds. It looked like Marvin and Jackie were still breathing shallowly, but he couldn’t tell if Chase was alive or not. In the center of the room was the worst part. A figure holding a knife coated in a sheen of sticky red stood with his back facing Henrik. Even from there Henrik could tell that it was JJ. His little brother had attacked and possibly killed his family. Before he could even begin to process everything, a sudden static crackled in Henrik’s ears and electrified the air. The glitch stood right next to JJ.  
“You did wonderfully my puppet. Only one left to go and then you’ll be free to stay with me forever, just like you want.” At this Anti’s black soulless eyes flicked up and bored into Henrik’s.  
JJ immediately spun around and charged at Henrik. His knife gleamed with the blood of his fallen brethren. His eyes were filled with static and yet still looked empty. They contrasted deeply against the wild smile that was plastered on his face. Henrik couldn’t fight back against his littlest brother. He wouldn’t. This wasn’t JJ. This wasn’t JJ. This wasn’t JJ. JJ raised the knife ready to plunge it into the doctor’s chest.  
Henrik woke with a start. He could hear screaming and almost leapt out of the chair to go to that same room, until he realized the screaming was coming from him. It was all a dream. Henrik sighed in relief and looked up at the calendar. October 30th. Almost JJ’s birthday. Henrik started to drift off again to the sounds of silence and the ticking clock.  
And then the clock stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Feedback is extremely encouraged and always welcome. I will also be uploading stuff like this on my tumblr of the same thing. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
